priparafandomcom-20200223-history
PriPara Wiki Awards
For the most recent Wiki Awards, please visit the 2nd PriPara Wiki Awards: Ashita no Shin Supasuta! page The PriPara Wiki Awards are a new annual awards event, featuring the best of PriPara. The awards will be held annually to determine the wiki-fan favorites in the world of PriPara! Qualification 1st PriPara Wiki Awards (January 2015) awards: *Currently, any character can qualify for their respective awards. *Episodes 1 - 27 qualify for the episodes category. *All coords currently qualify. *All songs currently qualify. PriPara Chibi Wiki Awards: 1.5 Power! (February 2016) awards: *Only Season 1 Characters are eligable *Episodes 28 - 38 are eligable *Coords from episodes 28 - 38 can qualify *Songs f rom episodes 28 - 38 can qualify 2nd PriPara Wiki Awards: Ashita no Shin Supasuta! (April 2016) awards: *Season 2 and Season 1 Characters who appear in Season 2 are eligible *Episodes 39 - 89 are eligible *All Coords are eligible except for those who won in the 1st wiki awards *All songs that appear in Season 2 are eligible Awards Characters *Best Main Character *Best Supporting Character *Best Mascot Character *Best Anime Unit Episodes *Best Episode *Best Making Drama ((NEW)) Music *Best Overall Song *Best Real Unit Coords Please note this important rule when it comes to Coords: Coords cannot win multiple times in awards EXCEPT for best Overall Coord. (so if a coord is nominated for Best lovely coord, they cannot be nominated/win any other category EXCEPT Best Overall Coord) *Best Overall Coord *Best Anime Coord (can only be a coord that appeared in the Anime) *Best Cyalume Coord *Best Brand *Best Lovely Coord *Best Pop Coord *Best Cool Coord *Best Premium Coord *Best Natural Coord ((NEW)) *Best Celeb Coord ((NEW)) Annual Awards These awards only appear every now and then, and their appearance depends on the circumstance of the qualified pages. *Best Episode Arc (only appears if there are episode arcs or episodes with a coherant story) *Best Opening (only appears if there are enough entries) *Best Ending (only appears if there are enough entries) *Character of the Year (only appears once a year) *Song of the Year (only appears once a year) *Episode of the Year (only appears once a year) *Coord of the Year (only appears once a year) Admin Honorable Mentions Admins will select the Honorable Mentions which will be revealed during the live ceremony. Process #Awards will be first announced, alongside available categories. #The pre-nomination process will begin: ##Users can nominate their favorite coord/episodes/characters for some categories. ##Some categories will already have their nominees selected by admins and/or the Event Team (for example, the main characters will all be eligible for the Main Character Award). #The nominees will be officially announced. #Voting will begin on the official page for the awards. #Voting process will close and the admins will begin their Honorable Mention selection process. #Trophies will be made and the official results will be announced. #Trophies will be uploaded to the official pages. Award Ceremonies *January 2015 Awards *February 2016 Chibi Wiki Awards Category:PriPara Wiki Awards Category:Event Team Category:Wiki Event